Tamaki's Twin, Tamika Souh
by Kitti-Chan13
Summary: Must I explain it?
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki PoV-I was at the Host Club talking to Kyouya, when I remembered I needed to go get my sister in 15min."Hey, guys, I need to go.""Need to go where, Senpai?" Haruhi asked me."The airport to get someone.""And who-""-is this-""-**someone**?" The twins asked."My twin.""You have a twin, Tama-chan? Why didnt you tell us?" Honey-senpai asked."Yes and I'm not sure why i didnt tell you. Well anyway I need to get going see you tomorrow!" I said running out the door to the PoV-I just got off the plane. I found Tamaki pretty quickly. As soon as he saw me he ran and hugged me, I hugged back."Tamaki! It's been so long." I said."Yeah it has, Tamika!" We smiled at eachother, then we went to the limo and went home. Not 15 minutes later, Tamaki's friends showed up. I was in my room making adjust ments to my uniform. I have nothing against dresses but yellow dress is a diffrent story. I had just finished when I heard a knock on my door."Come in!" I said. My back was turned twords the door so I didnt see who it was at first."SIs, I want you to meet my friends!" Tamaki said. I turned around to see 5 other boys and a girl."Hi, I'm Tamika Suoh." I said smiling."I'm Kyouya Ootori. Nice to meet you, Suoh-san.""Just call me Tamika, Ootori-kun.""Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! And this is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori!" "I'm Hikaru-"" I'm Kaoru-""**And we're the Hitachiin twins**." They said together."I'm Haruhi Fujioka. NIce to meet you." The girl said. I noticed they all were still wearing their uniforms."Umm... Fujioka-chan, may I ask, why are you wearing a guys uniform?" Tamaki started freaking out, saying that 'he' wasn't a girl."It's a long story.""Okay and Tamaki calm down! You should've known I would be able to tell the difference!" I half-yelled at him. He calmed down. He knew better than to make me mad or upset."Well, I guess we'll all see each other tomorrow." I said as they started walking out.(The bold type will only appear when the twins talk at the same time.)


	2. Chapter 2

Tamika PoV-I got up, got ready and went down stairs to meet up with my brother."'Kay Tamaki, lets go before I fall asleep again.""You're still not a morning person, I see." "Yupp."We got in the limo and when we stepped out of it, I heard alot of whispering around me."Who is she?" "Why does she look like Tamaki?"One girl walked up to me."Umm... Who are you and why do you look like Tamaki?"I smiled and out of the corner of my eyes I saw guy and even some girls blush."Im Tamika Suoh and I'm Tamaki's twin sister.""Really?! Thats soo cool!""I guess." I said, giggling."Hey, sis, we should get going.""Right." I said walking after him.-Skip! After School-I was in the Host Club's room. Tamaki did give me a choice to either go home alone or stay with him until after the Host Club was over, I chose to stay.I was watching my brother be a flirt. It was rather funny. I was starting to get bored, so I decided to pull a prank on my brother. I set up a bucket of water trick, so when he steps on the string on the ground it will fall on him but it wasnt just plain water I put food coloring in it, red food coloring. I watched him walk over to talk to Haruhi when he stepped on the rope and it fell on him. He turned to the twins and started yell-asking them why they did that and of caorse they kept saying they didnt do it and he wasnt beliving them. I started laughing. 'This turned out to be better than I had planned.' I thought. I was on the floor laughing my ass off."What's so funny about this?!" Tamaki yelled."B-because y-you fell f-for it!" I said inbetween laughter. "I-it was me t-that did it n-not them!" I was laughing so hard now."Why would you do this?!" He yelled again."Because I was bored." I said complete over the funny part of this. I got some kinda freaked out looks since I quit laughing the instant I answered him. I took out my phone and took a picture of him. "I'll put this in a scrapbook sooner or later.""You wouldnt!" "Yes, I would and I will." I said smiling."I never thought Tamaki's sister would actually do that." Haruhi said."Well now you will." I said to her, outting my phone up. "Rule 1: Never let me get bored, there's no telling what I'll do to get a laugh.""I remember now. How many rules did you have again?""I have around 15, maybe more maybe less, rules." I told Tamaki."Right." He said. "Well I guess we should get going so I can change.""Yupp!" I said, grabbing him by the collar dragging him out.(I might not get Tamaki's personality right all the time so put up with it for now. Next chapter might not be a chapter exactly it just going to be what they think of her.)


End file.
